Dragon Ball NL
Dragon Ball NL, or "Dragon Ball New Lens", is a series/story created by M3wzy to create a "New Lens" on the franchise as a whole. It takes place in an alternate timeline, and parallels Dragon Ball Super, 2 years following the defeat of Buu. This is the project that M3wzy plans to work on the most, and make it a more enjoyable experience than the last one. The main protagonist struggles to catch up with the Saiyans, so he thinks of strategies, new techniques, and grow in pure strength to grow more powerful and defeat their foes. Summary The story follows the death of the Saiyans on Earth caused by Yakar, a vicious Frost Demon that plans to get revenge on the Saiyans after Frieza's death. A Human named Root is called upon by the people of Earth, and together they defeat foes, obtain the Dragon Balls, and restore the Saiyan race! Story Sagas Extermination Saga Opening - We Can - By Kishidan and Hiroshi Kitadani: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxJeQFDWg3A START OF CHAPTER 1 The opening scene shows a villain named Yakar, who lands on Earth during the night. Goku and Vegeta immediately notice the large amount of Ki that is not being hidden, and are awoken. They both double team on Yakar in their Super Saiyan and Super Vegeta form respectively, however it is not effective. Yakar severely damages them with just a Ki Blast, which Goku and Vegeta immediately know that they will need to use their full power. They fly to the roof of a building to get time, and fuse into Vegito. Before attacking Yakar, they ascend to Super Vegito. After using Instant Transmission to go back to the battlefield, they taunt Yakar and attack him. Super Vegito gives Yakar a hard time at first, until he unleashes his potential which is enough to separate and kill Vegito. Vegito is about to use Instant Transmission to seperate and create a better plan, however Yakar punches through Super Vegito's body. Vegito screams to wake the remaining Saiyans before his death. The scream awakes Gohan, which immediately uses Instant Transmission to Yakar. Goten and Trunks also wake up, which they slowly walk outside. After seeing the bodies of Goku and Vegeta, Gohan goes in a frenzy. He unleashes his potential and attacks him. Yakar blocks the punches and uses a barrage of Ki Blast, severely damaging Gohan. He pledges to avenge them, and exchanges Super Kamehameha's. Gohan's is outclassed, which destroys him in the process. Goten and Trunks, finally finding Yakar, notice that a presence was gone, which they knew was Gohan. Goten was devastated, and forced Trunks to fuse with him. Gotenks desperately punches Yakar, however is blocked and repelled with his "Damage Shield" technique. This attack severely wounds Gotenks, and Yakar follows the attack with a Kamehameha, destroying Gotenks. Yakar believes that the universe is now safe of the Saiyan threats, and departs. This ending the first scene. Just prior to the destruction of Planet Oak by Frieza's troop, 7 year old Root was going to be sent to Earth in the Space Pod. However, the pod was in auto-pilot, sending Root to an unknown planet far from Earth right after his family died. This planet is home to Voros, a student of the God of Destruction and ancestor from the almost extinct race, Raizen. Root is drowning in tears after seeing his family die in front of him. Voros heard the commotion, and quickly arrived to the Space Pod. He opened it, and questioned his arrival. Root replied with a plead to train him, which Voros easily accepted the offer. Voros explains his history with the Angel and God of Destruction of Universe 7, and his heritage. He asks once more if he wants to go through training, which Root obviously answers yes. The scene follows with a montage of Root learning the basics of battle, such as battle stances, flight, and simple Ki usage. This takes place over several years, and the montage stops at Age 776. Root, now Age 10, has slowly became more arrogant after isolating himself in a forest to train. He is seen sitting on a stump and attacks a Trigare with a barrage of Ki Blasts and finish it with a punch. His outfit is now a Gi, similar to Goku's Whis Gi in the canon timeline. However, the symbol is different and instead has an "explosion" symbol. Meanwhile, Earth is recovering from the attack caused by Yakar. Chi-Chi and Bulma are devastated following the loss of their husbands and kids. Bulma decided to summon Shenron using the Dragon Balls (Which they have gathered prior to the incident) to summon a Human that can become more powerful than any Earthling. After summoning Shenron, they asked to summon a Human that can become powerful enough to defeat Yakar to Earth. Shenron accepted the wish, and Root was teleported to Earth. END OF CHAPTER 1 START OF CHAPTER 2 Root, now at Earth, is extremely confused. Bulma tells him that he needs to save Earth, which Root doesn't want to. He accepts anyway as he has no way to go back. She tells Root that he'll need to wait until the Dragon Balls are restored, which Root gloomily accepts. A montage is shown with Root adjusting to life on Earth. He sleeps in a Forest (Because of his original home) and barely talks with others, rather eating and sleeping. After a years time, it is finally time to find the Dragon Balls. Root regroups with the remaining Z-Fighters. Bulma says that they will need to find the Dragon Balls to summon Trunks. After showing the Dragon Ball Finder, all of the balls slowly regather to a certain area. The Z-Fighters are confused, and assume they are being moved to an area. They decide to move to that area after a few days. After the days have passed, and the dragon balls have stopped moving, they move by flight to the area. They find out that the Dragon Balls are being held at a tournament, that is going to start in a few minutes. Bulma says that giving the Dragon Balls to random people are a danger, and so Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Root enter the Tournament. END OF CHAPTER 2 START OF CHAPTER 3 Krillin and Tien are neutral about the grueling fights they are about to start, and Yamcha is very afraid. Root, being arrogant, thinks that the tournament will be easy. The elimination rounds are extremely easy for the Z-Fighters, and a single touch defeats the weak opponents. A bit after the elimination rounds, the fighters are called upon, and the rounds are listed. ROUND 1: Krillin VS Roseline ROUND 2: Yamcha VS Porsak ROUND 3: Tien VS Kasrop ROUND 4: Root VS Moralt The first round calls up Krillin and the mysterious fighter Roseline. Krillin breaks down if he should continue, as he senses are large Ki. Lists THESE LISTS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR DRAGON BALL NL, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK *Tier List *Battle List Category:Fan Fiction